


Summer Of 69

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Love is a mysterious thing it can pull you arcross the world towards someone you don't even know..





	Summer Of 69

**Author's Note:**

> This is a OneShot written for The Dark Lords Poison Summer Vacations Prompt. I hope y'all enjoy I know I did!! 
> 
> Also I want to say thanks to my Beta without her this story wouldn't have made it here, your very appretiated!!
> 
> {3}

[](https://ibb.co/ByqqgSz)

Paris 1969

Bellatrix stood on the bridge feeling the filth of being in such close contact with the muggles. Even her lungs felt defiled from sharing the same oxygen. Why was she here? Bellatrix cursed in frustration from asking herself that for the millionth time. There was something about this place that demanded her presence. She remembered waking with an overwhelming urge to be somewhere and when she apparated she found herself here in the muggle world standing on this bridge. 

She had thought about leaving but for reasons unknown, there was a captivating hold about this place. She knew it wasn't the muggle company that much was for certain. An hour after arriving she had discovered she was in a place called Paris from a man that had come over to flirt with her as if her standards would ever sink so low! She was a Black, her family would never desecrate their blood by mingling with the filth of muggles. He served a purpose nonetheless when she followed him home and killed him for a place to stay until she could discover what had brought her here. However after two weeks without an inkling of her purpose here she was becoming restless. 

Day after day she returned to this bridge and waited for what, she didn't know but watching the muggles holding hands and performing some sort of love ceremony with the locks hanging on the bridge made her skin crawl. She would never understand why the professors at Hogwarts tried to teach them that they were their equals, it was bad enough they shared their magic with their unworthy offspring. Not that any of that mattered now she left the blood traitor teachings of that school months ago and though she didn't know what had brought her here to live among them she could feel it was going to change everything.

Voldemort sat in the residence of his newest war recruit, a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. The wizarding world had made his army for him when they exiled so many magical creatures to hide in the shadows of the world, many like Greyback had a deep-seeded hatred for the wizarding community and that's what Voldemort leveraged to recruit them to his side for the upcoming war. 

He had been making allies for some time now however Greyback's reputation for blood and carnage had traveled over Europe in a plague of whispers. It was said that his goal was to build an army of werewolves from infected children that he's raised to hate wizards so he could overthrow the magical community. Which meant that even though their methods were different they wanted the same end result. 

"Never met a wizard with such a dumb name hanging around muggles, hope you don't plan to introduce yourself by Voldy around here."

Voldemort's gaze traveled from the mangled body of Greyback's last meal to glare up at him, he spoke in a calm tone that was laced with a vexed warning.

"For the sake of our arrangement I must tell you I've killed people for much less than that, so in the future, I suggest you keep that in mind when you address me." 

He waited until he saw the fear of his message register in Greyback's eyes before departing the cabin. Once Voldemort had apparated to his current living quarters back in central Paris he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest that displeased him. 

As Bellatrix stood to leave the bridge after another uneventful day she felt the familiar tugging urge that brought her here in the pit of her stomach. She attempted to apparate as she had the first time the feeling had come to her but felt the solid air that only comes from an anti-apparition enchantment. Which could only mean one thing, there was a witch or wizard here that didn't want visitors so why had they summoned her? 

She spent the next few hours walking through Paris with a desire burning in her gut she was close she could feel the sensation enveloping her until she arrived at an arched entrance that read Stop. This is the empire of death. Now that was a proper welcome if she had ever seen one. 

She pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos"

When the light-filled the damp tunnel she saw the most glorious thing she's ever seen. Dead muggles. They were everywhere stacked to the ceiling bones on top of bones for as far as the eye could see. The sight of them made her feel exhilarated. 

Voldemort watched as the woman gaped at the carcasses not in horror as most would but with delight. Watching her twirling in the center of the room taking it all in made that odd feeling from earlier stir in his chest again.

She didn't look like any Aurors that he had ever seen but if she wasn't hunting him then now was as good a time as any to find out what she was doing here. 

He quietly approached her and grabbed her around the waist holding her against him as he placed his wand against her throat.

"How did you find this place?"

Voldemort stared into her hazel eyes and saw confusion and curiosity but not fear. Who was this woman? 

"I was summoned here by you I assume. "

"Why would I summon you? "

"Well if you didn't summon me then how would I have found you?" 

Voldemort saw the smug smile beginning to form on her face as she waited for a response. 

"Are you an Auror?" 

The smug smile turned into a howling laugh at his question.

"Do I look like an Auror to you? Besides if I was I'd already have killed you where you stand. 

She gently pressed the point of her wand into his gut and winked at him. 

"As it would appear neither of us wants to kill the other so let's settle to putting away the wands and discussing this." 

Voldemort stepped away from her and placed his wand inside his robes. As Bellatrix placed hers in the bosom of her dress.

"Much better now who are you and where are we?" 

Voldemort looked at her with surprise. 

"You mean you don't actually know where you are?" 

"Well, I don't make a habit of asking things I already know the answer to. I know I'm in a muggle place called Paris but I want to know what this magnificent place is and why I'm here." 

Voldemort gawked at her. She was spunky with a sharp tongue which was something he wasn't use to. Most people feared him, none would have talked to him the way this woman was. 

"Well, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Voldemort and you're in the Paris catacombs. It's a sort of graveyard below the city. Now, who are you?"

Bellatrix surveyed him. She believed he hadn't summoned her, at least not intentionally, but this man didn't seem to do anything by accident so why had she been drawn here and why did this man seem to intrigue her? 

"Voldemort? That's no given name. Doesn't seem fair for me to give you my name and you keep yours. " 

"Life isn't fair and anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar!" 

She agreed with that statement she always saw the world like a great black pit filled with shit but she had never known anyone to agree with her much less say it aloud with such bitterness.

"Bellatrix... Bellatrix Black." 

Voldemort eyebrows shot up in recognition of the name. Not hers specifically but the Blacks were a well known pureblood family in the wizarding world. 

"What self-respecting Black would be found slumming in the muggle world? Odd place to go on holiday. " 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his attempt to be amusing. 

"I told you I was summoned here two weeks ago in the middle of the night. I was awoken by a computation to be somewhere and when I apparated I found myself standing on that bridge with all the locks hanging on it."

"You just appeared on the Pont Des Arts Bridge and what? Been sleeping there for two weeks without even knowing why you're here!"

Bellatrix began to feel the heat of anger move up her back from the way he was looking at her as if to suggest she was foolish. Though the situation didn't make much sense she didn't appreciate his tone. 

"No I've been living near the point whatever waiting for a sign of what brought me here and that's how I found you. When I was leaving the bridge I felt the same urge that woke me and followed it here to this place. Beside your one to talk about vacationing among the filth of muggles, you seem to know this place rather well you even live beneath them! What are you a mudblood?" 

Voldemort grabbed her around the throat and slammed her against the wall cutting off her air. His eyes were filled with hate as he listened to her words echo off the tunnel walls. Bellatrix saw the blood lust in his gaze as he held her. Why wasn't he killing her? She could see he wanted to and that he was more than capable of doing so. So why the hesitation? 

Voldemort didn't know why he didn't squeeze her throat till the light left her eyes but he felt a hesitation, a moment of doubt as to whether he could kill her and for a man that didn't scare easily he was damn near petrified. 

He had never known a moment of weakness such as this before. He had killed so many without hesitation so why was he unable to kill her? He finally released her and turned back to the tunnel entrance leading down into the catacombs without meeting her eyes. 

"LEAVE! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!"

Bellatrix was still gasping for air but she didn't believe he would spare her life twice so she began crawling back towards the archway she had come through and apparated the moment she got out onto the street. 

Several days passed while Bellatrix healed and contemplated going home but she didn't want to. She wanted to know more about the man who called himself Voldermort. He was clearly a criminal since he assumed the possibility that she was an Auror but why was he here and why was she drawn to him? 

Bellatrix walked down the corridor that she had seen him go down when he left her gasping for air on the floor. She passed several quarries before she found him sitting in a wooden chair beside a large bed. Before she could say anything he spun around to face the entrance where she stood. 

"Your back."

She didn't hear the anger she had expected and it wasn't a question but a statement as if he had been expecting her to return. 

"Yeah."

Voldemort stood and walked over to her moving her hair away from her neck. 

"You heal quickly, that's good."

"I suppose it is if I'm going to choose to be around you. "

His eyes reflected a sliver of regret before he turned away from her. 

"Why are you here?"

"I still don't have the answer to that but I know this is where I'm supposed to be. Why are you here?" 

"I'm gathering allies for the war that is to come."

The look of confusion must have been plainly displayed on her face because he continued speaking without making her ask what he was talking about. 

"It will be my war against the magical world. They need a leader, someone to teach them what it means to be magical, someone to show them their potential."

"Why would you freely tell that to a stranger that you thought was an Auror?"

A sly smile crossed his face as if he knew she was going to ask something like that. 

"Well, that's because I know your not an Auror, in fact, you are a muggle hating murderer. Aren't you??" 

Bellatrix felt her pulse quicken from the way his eyes bore into her she hadn't been able to be honest about who she was or her hatred with anyone before but he knew. 

"So if I am? "

Voldemort walked over to her placing a hand on her waist. 

"Then we have a common enemy. I've gone all over Europe gathering allies from the creatures that the wizarding world has disgraced only to have the perfect alli come to me."

"What makes me the perfect alli?"

Voldemort pulled her against him and looked down into her dark eyes. 

"Well you're cuter than the giants and you aren't afraid of me which means you'd be loyal because you hate the world as much as I do and not because you're terrified I'm going to kill you."

The current of heat running through her veins made her feel several things but none of them were even close to fear.

"You've recruited giants? How didn't you get killed?"

Voldemort chuckled. 

"I'm not easily killed. Besides I've recruited goblins and werewolves alike and they all fear me. When someone comes discussing war it's not something most take lightly."

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are everyone is easily killed if the person wanting them dead has enough determination." 

Voldemort had never met anyone like her that was for sure and he had a feeling she was going to change everything. Without warning, she ran her hands through the back of his hair and pulled his face down to hers capturing his lips. She began lightly nipping his lips as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. 

The kiss made heat flair in his midriff until he slammed her against the wall and ran his hands up her ribs and over her breast ripping the front of her dress when she dug her nails into his back clawing at him as they kissed. He didn't want to break the kiss but his lungs ached for air once their lips parted they both gasped. 

"That was hotter than I expected."

Voldemort's gaze burned with lust as he threw her on the bed. His hands going to the ripped dress to finished tearing it off her until only her panties and bra remained. 

His thumbs rolled over her nipples until they were hard beneath his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips when she saw his eyes were measuring her every reaction. 

His mouth moved down her body marking her skin with bite marks that his tongue caressed. The feel of his tongue flicking against her exposed skin made her arch against the bulge of his jeans causing him to release a low growl.

She slid her hand down his back and balled up his shirt in her fist until she was able to pull it over his head and throw it behind him. He heard it hit the floor as he lowered himself between her legs slithering his tongue under her panties. 

He heard her breath hitch as she sank her nails into his shoulder. The slight pain made heat flare in his groan. His tongue caressed her clit until she was lifting her hips off the bed towards him. Her labored breathing made his pulse race with the need to make her come for him.

He placed his hands against her inner thighs before sliding them under her to cup her ass giving it a firm squeeze before plunging his tongue inside her. 

She screamed out and bucked against him causing his blood to rush with desire. He could make her scream as loud as he wanted it was just him and her in the valley of death the only two flames still burning amongst the buried. Her legs tightened against the sides of his head as her orgasm lifted her off the bed. 

He shifted to hover over her slowly lowering to kiss her hard as he lifted her against him. The moment her legs left the bed they wrapped around his waist squeezing tightly against him the feel of her wet cunt sliding against him through his jeans made his member strain against the zipper until she moved her hand down his chest and under the waistband of his pants. Her hands wrapped around him and he moaned against her lips.

She pushed him onto his back quickly removing his pants and throwing them on the floor to join his shirt. Her hands slide up his legs and cupped his balls giving them a gentle pull before closing her mouth over him and sucking, moving her tongue up and down the shaft in a steady rhythm until he felt like he was going to come. 

He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her up to his face kissing her as she straddled him rubbing against him teasingly before finally sliding him inside her. 

She was so tight and wet, he moaned with lust. His grip on her waist was so tight she would be bruised by morning but neither seemed to care about that now. She stared down at him as she slowly grinded against him rubbing her hands over his chest. His thumb slide over her clit and began rubbing it, intensifying the pressure when she arched her back and began to thrust against him harder and harder until their breathing was ragged and their moans were echoing off the walls. This time when she came he came with her until they were both lying across the bed shaking in a sweaty heap. 

The following months were bliss. Their days were filled with gathering numbers for the war that was going to change what it meant to be magical. While their nights were filled with mind-numbing sex that left them tangled together until morning. 

Be that as it may, Summer was coming to an end and so was their time together. Voldermort had noticed his priorities beginning to shift from planning a war to spending time with her. 

Her smile drove him mad and her touch was intoxicating he knew if he didn't put space between them he would allow himself to get lost in her. They would stay in the catacombs and the world would never be his. 

"Bella come here."

She put her sketch pad on the bed and hopped down walking over to where he was sitting on the floor playing with a snake. 

"What is it Voldy?"

He looked up at her with slight annoyance. He had told her why Greyback had been so afraid around him during their last meeting and she thought the name was hilarious and told him it was only fair that she call him that since he called her Bella and wouldn't tell her his real name but he still didn't enjoy hearing it. 

"We could double the number of allies if we recruited separately. This war is almost upon us and we don't have the numbers we require to succeed."

Sorrow filled her eyes though she tried to hide it. She had known this day was coming she just didn't realize it would be so soon. He was right they needed more allies and as long as she focused on that she didn't have time to feel her heartbreaking from their separation. 

"Absolutely I was thinking the same thing I will tell my family of the war to come and add them to our numbers. There's also the Lestranges their family is quite large so making allies of them would increase our numbers substantially."

Voldemort listened to her ramble off a few more names and families knowing she was dreading their separation but was determined to show him her loyalty and strength as if he would ever doubt her.

He placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. I don't doubt that you will do all you can Bella. We will leave first thing in the morning but until then what were you drawing?"

Her smile returned to her face as she jumped up from the floor and brought her sketch pad over to him. 

She had drawn a skull with a snake twisted in an eight beneath it. 

"I like this. What made you draw it?"

"It's my representation of us. The skull represents the catacombs and the death we will bring to the world. The snake is our symbol coiled in an eight to represent eternal loyalty and lo.."

She allowed her voice to trail off without finishing her statement. They never used the word love. whatever they had it was best left undefined. 

"Well anyway, it's just a sketch."

Voldemort grabbed her left arm and took his wand from his robes. Placing the tip against her inner forearm. 

"Protean Ob origine, Protean Ob origine."

As he chanted the incantation over and over her skin prickled as if a thousand needles were stabbing into her arm at once. As she watched the image from her sketch pad appeared on her arm. 

"Bloody Hell, how did do that?" 

Voldemort smiled at the sight of her overwhelmed amazement and joy. 

"All the allies will have it. It will be a testament of their loyalty to me and that spell allows me to summon anyone who wears it with a simple touch."

Bellatrix leaned forward and kissed him eagerly. Though they were separating this symbol would connect them forever. He could feel her smiling before she pulled away from him. 

"I am and always will be your most loyal servant."


End file.
